


A Year Of Voicemails

by Cosmos_is_dead



Series: A Year Of Voicemails [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Tries to Be a Good Older Sibling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Not Adopted, Dick Grayson is Not Okay, Dick Grayson-centric, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Not Okay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Resurrected Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_is_dead/pseuds/Cosmos_is_dead
Summary: Jason has way too many voicemails for a kid whose been dead till about seven months ago.Or Jason finds his old phone from before he died and Dick left voicemails through the last two years.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: A Year Of Voicemails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217066
Comments: 22
Kudos: 264





	1. July 5

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason so don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Hey, jason. Where are you? I just got back. I haven't heard from you or Bruce, or anyone for that matter. Hm, just call me back when you get this._

**Beep.**


	2. August 3

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Hey Jason, Bruce says you died. The Joker. I- uh- I- *sniff* before I left you landed you that flip I showed you for the first time I was so proud. I- um- I was going to tell you the story of Robin and give you my blessing. Not that you'd need my blessing with Bruce already having made you Robin, but uh- I'd hoped *sniff* it would have... I'm not actually sure what I hoped it would do. Ha, maybe it was a way to make me feel better for all the times you heard Bruce and I fight or everytime I was an awful brother to you. I really was an awful brother wasn't I? I treated you horribly that first year we met. I wasn't mad at you, I hope you knew that. I was mad at Bruce for give away that name, her name for me. I was never upset that you were the one who became Robin, it was that he didn't ask me. I- should- uh- I should stop talking, you'll never hear this anyways if you're really dead. So- uh- goodbye little wing._

**Beep.**


	3. August 17

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_I'm at your grave Jason._

_Bruce held the funeral while I was in space. Sorry I wasn't there, I should have been there. Should have been there when you got kidnapped, should have had your back. But I didn't, and now your gone and I wasn't there for our family._

_*sniff* I uh- I got into a big fight with Bruce. He didn't tell me you died till I went looking for you. I was home for a_ month _before he told me. I finally- uh *shuffle* finally worked up the courage to read Bruce's report. Said the Joker beat you with a crowbar bar, then you were caught in the blast._

_...Bruce is getting violent. Well more than usual. He's getting reckless too. I don't know what to do, I can't be around Bruce right now I know its selfish but I can't. I... I'm heading back to bludhaven tonight, thought I would just visit your grave before I leave again. Bye Jaybird._

**Beep.**


	4. Sepmember 7

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_This is crazy. It's been a month since I called your number little wing, but there's this kid. He's going to get himself killed. His name is Tim Drake, he came to my apartment and begged me to become Robin again and go back to being Bruce's partner._

_I told him I wouldn't do it and made a joke about him becoming Robin instead. Then he went to Bruce and has been asking to become Robin everyday since. His stubbornness reminds me of you a little Jason. The weirdest part is that Tim has known our identities since I started. Get this, he figured it out because I did a quadruple flip while on patrol._

_I'm the only person left who can do that flip. Kid's smart, but I'm worried what would happen if Bruce says yes, you know how Bruce can't say no to kids. He's gonna give. Tim's been following us and taking pictures of Batman and Robin since the early years, without us noticing. Bruce won't last long on this debate. I think you'd like the kid. When Bruce breaks I'll try to be a better brother to him then I was to you. I miss you Little Wing. Bye._

**Beep.**


	5. Sepmember 22

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_The kid started going out to try to prove to bruce he could do this. Could live this life. He didn't prove anything but that he wasn't going to stop even without training. Bruce lost, he's training Tim now. He's a fast learner, I've been hanging around the manor more. Alfred isn't saying anything but I can tell he's relieved I'm back. Bruce, however, is avoiding me like the plague. Whenever we are around eachother it either really awkward or we fight. It's just like we you started and I'm scared I'm going to mess up this like I did with you. Jason, I don't know what to do. Tim's different then you yet he's a lot like you too. He's stubborn and smart, he works hard a listens pretty well in training but he doesn't always understand why we train the way we do. If Tim passes Bruce's crazy training and becomes Robin I'll tell him why that name and those colors. I should have told you sooner, should have accepted you sooner as Robin. Goodbye Jay._

**Beep.**


	6. October 2

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_I'm back Jay. Tim's been doing well, you'd like him, I'm sure of it. Bruce likes him too. B's less reckless and violent since Tim's come, he's doing better. Man we really need to get a therapist, we put to much on Alfred. I don't think Tim ever goes home, he's almost always at manor. But his parents are never home, 'on a dig' Tim says, but even back when I went to those stuffy galas Tim's parents were rarely there even when their kid was. Sometimes I think about when Bruce met you. I wasn't there, you know that, but Bruce did have his mask cam on. You made Batman laugh. Sure I could make Batman smile but you made him laugh. I'm kinda jealous, I spent years trying to get him to laugh during patrol and you did it within the first minutes of meeting him. You really were amazing little wing. Tim is bringing a lot of memories of you and what I missed on when I was being an ass when bruce took you in. I really wish we could have bonded more before you died. Bye Jay._

**Beep.**


	7. October 5

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Hah everytime I'm sent to voicemail I'm reminded of just how much sass you had. How you talked back to Bruce everytime you felt it necessary, but you'd defend him when ever him and I fought. You used to say I shouldn't fight with Bruce because he's my dad. I don't think we ever told you. Bruce adopted you, right? But he didn't adopt me. I'm just his ward and I haven't even been that since before I turned eighteen. Bruce wanted you, I'm not even sure if he wanted me or just felt pity when we watched the fall. I never took you to see the circus either. You should have seen pop Haly's circus, it would have been so much fun. Or at least I hope it would have been. I don't know if talking in these voicemails are helping me or not, because it hurts thinking about it but I'm not bottling it up like Bruce would and then letting it out by beating up the mentally unstable. Hah goodbye little wing._

**Beep.**


	8. October 28

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Hey Jay, is me again. Bruce is still avoiding me, Tim is still training. I've been getting to know him more. He was there the night my parents fell, in the crowd with his parents. I remember take a picture with him and my parents that night. Tim's mom asked if we could take a picture with her kid, that was the last picture ever taken with my whole family alive. You were his favorite Robin, out of the two of us. He'd watch from a roof as you checked in with kids on the streets or with the women working that night. You were so different from me. You still brought light but you weren't naive like I was, you saw the darkness in gotham. Tim is different from both of us, I can't really explain it but it's a good different. I-I'm taking him trick or treating this year. I wanted to take you this year but you're gone. Tim isn't your replacement, no one could replace you, but he's helping us heal. I visited Babs the other day, which isn't unusual you know that, but uh- she made me promise not to join you anytime soon. I won't be seeing you soon, not because she made promise, because I know how much Bruce already went through with your death and even if we're not getting along, I don't think he could lose another kid. We miss you little wing._

**Beep.**


	9. November 2

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Should have seen it coming, it my fault. Scarecrow attacked gotham on Halloween, cliche. I got hit with fear gas. Bruce wasn't nearby and I used all my antidote on some citizens. I saw my parents falling and blaming me for not catching them, saw Bruce calling a failure and leaving me, my mom saying I ruined the name Robin. Nothing new you know? But I saw you there this time. You blamed me for you death, said I should have been on Earth, should have known something was wrong even when I was in space and come home. Maybe if I did stay on Earth i could have saved you. Maybe it wasn't the fear gas talking, maybe it was really you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Would you even forgive me if you were here? Sorry little wing._

**Beep.**


	10. November 14

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_I was always helpless when I came to fear gas no matter how much training I went through or how long I've been in this game I was never able to fight through it. Bruce used to have to restrain me and knock me out when I was younger, I haven't gotten much better at handling it I just shut down, I haven't taken a swing at Bruce while on fear gas in a few years though. If you were alive would you think it was my fault? I wouldn't blame you if you did, I should have been there. Tim's been getting better, Bruce is thinking about letting him out on patrol in a few months. Tim's a better detective then Bruce but he acts like we'll get rid of him if he isn't of any use. It's to late to get rid of him we care too much, kid needs to sleep more he does that work till you drop thing Bruce does. Alfred isn't to happy about Bruce bringing another kid into his war on crime, but that didn't stop Bruce the first two kids why would it stop him now? I wish I could have seen you one last time before I left for the mission, before you died. I miss you Jason._

**_Beep._ **


	11. November 22

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_You thought Thanksgiving was stupid. A holiday only celebrated by Americans about how the colonizers came and stole land from the natives. I thought it was stupid too, I never celebrated it till I came to the manor. Tim doesn't understand why Thanksgiving is important either, he's never celebrated because he's never had anyone to celebrate with. So we're celebrating in our emotionally constipated bat way. I wish you could have met this kid, he's amazing. Tim? Dinners ready? I'll be down in a second._

**Beep.**


	12. November 30

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_December is tomorrow little wing. We'll be putting up decorations tomorrow try to get a little sense of normal around the manor. Tim was invited to stay, I'm sure Bruce bought a bunch of presents for the little bird. I got the kid something too, a camera. Batman grade camera. Super far zoom, great coloration, he could take a picture of the sky and the image would have stars, if you could even see stars in Gotham's sky. Got Bruce a couple gag gifts, a Superman shirt, green lantern pajama pants, flash socks. I had bought something for your birthday before you got kidnapped, thought you'd like it. It was a few books, not a lot, those classical ones you like. They're still in the wrapping paper on your desk in your room. One of the worst thing about you're death is that you died before your birthday. Bruce is feeling your absence, I can see it. He misses you, he put the Joker in a body cast when he found him. Bruce almost broke his code, he will if he loses anymore of us. Just thought you should know that B avenged you the best he could with his no killing rule. Bye Jason._

**Beep.**


	13. December 2

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Yesterday was bad. We brought out the Christmas decorations and started decorating. Alfred started putting up the stockings, he pulled yours out of the box. I've never seen Alfred cry before. I have now. When Bruce saw it he left the room in a rush, he probably went to break or punch something. I wish I could say I didn't cry, that I was strong and pretended it didn't exist, but I would be lying. We try to pretend that you didn't take so much of us when you died, but you did. We pretend that you're gone but you're not, not really, I don't think you'll ever really be gone. Maybe things would be better if we never loved you, but we do love you and it hurts but I would rather have known you and have it hurt than not have known you at all. I miss you little wing._

**Beep.**


	14. December 8

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Tim's been asking about you. Like what you liked to do, how you were like, stuff like that. Bruce gets that emotional wall up whenever little bird asks and Alfred can't talk about you yet. I've been telling Tim about you. How you loved theater and classical literature. How you and Alfred would have tea together and talk about those books. How you would stick up for the kids at school when they were being bullied no matter how many times you got in trouble. How loyal, smart and stubborn you were. I showed Tim Bruce's mask cam footage of your first meeting, he laugh when you called B a boob then swung that tire iron. Tim likes a lot of the same games you did, your save files are still there. Nobody could bring themselves to delete them. Tim's always compares himself to you Jaybird, what would you say to him? I don't know what I'm doing, I'm just trying to keep us afloat. I need help Jay. I miss you._

**Beep.**


	15. December 15

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Bruce and I are getting along better, I'm doing it for Tim and Alfred's sanity not Bruce's. Tim's got about another month before he's ready to go out as Robin. I took him up the trapeze the other day, taught him a few moves. He had some trouble with it at first but for a beginner he did well. I wish you could meet him. If I could trade my life for yours I would, this kid is special. I love you little wing._

**Beep.**


	16. December 24

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Merry Christmas Little Wing._

**Beep.**


	17. January 1

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Can you hear the fireworks? Can you see them, wherever you are? You loved fireworks, when you were here. They're so pretty tonight, I wish you could see them. I hope you see them little wing._

**Beep.**


	18. January 20

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Last night was Tim's first night on patrol. He took down plenty of low level thugs, nothing too big just yet. He was so excited, he did so well. After so many years you would think criminals would stop underestimating Robin. They underestimated you too, got themselves a few broken bones cause of it. Bruce was always so mad when you did that, I thought it was funny. If they didn't want to get so injured they should have tried harder, all bark and no bite. You were better then even I gave you credit for._

**Beep.**


	19. February 26

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Tim met someone. A girl who goes by Spoiler. She's the daughter of Cluemaster and has been ruining his plans for a while. She's great, I can tell Tim is attached to her. If Tim reminded me of you a little then she reminds me of you a lot more Jay. Bruce and his mentally adopting children is becoming a problem. Not because of them, but Bruce really isn't the best with kids. At least he tries, you know. You should have gotten the chance to meet these kids Jason._

**Beep.**


	20. April 17

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Its Bruce's birthday today. Tim and I put together a book with all the pictures of Batman and Robin Tim took over the years. Bruce almost cried when he saw the photos with you in them._

**Beep.**


	21. May 12

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Tim's dad, Jack Drake found out about Tim being robin, made him quit. Stephanie is Robin for now, I don't think Bruce will let her be Robin for long. She doesn't listen to him very well, we both know what happens when we don't listen to Bruce. You end up dead or fired. I wish her luck dealing with Bruce._

**Beep.**


	22. June 18

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_Bruce found another kid after the earthquake, Cassandra Cain. She stays with Babs more often than not. Babs gave the kid the batgirl mantle. Bruce fired Steph. That didn't end well. Tim's Robin again though. Stephanie tried to take on black mask. He killed her Jay. She's gone. I know I wanted you to meet her but this isn't what I meant. I really don't know what to do little wing._

**Beep.**


	23. August 1

Jason Todd's phone. If I didn't pick up there's a reason. So don't leave a message after the beep.

**Beep.**

_There's some crazy new rouge running around Gotham calling himself Red hood. He's stumped Bruce. Luckily Tim is with the titans at the moment. I came to Gotham to help but I was pretty useless. Got myself injured. It started in a ship yard. Some morons thought they could take the Amazo for their boss without any bat trouble. We found the guy, but I- he cut the wire Jay. Nobody's ever cut the wires Jay. Bruce won't tell me what going on anymore, he sent me away. I'm worried little wing, what do I do?_

**Beep.**


	24. No New Voicemails: March 23

Jason reached the end of the voicemails left over the two years he was gone. He's definitely not crying. Dick left him voicemails. Jason wished he heard these before he had did what he did as the Red Hood. Bruce didn't replace him, Bruce wanted to kill the Joker for what he did, he was missed by his family. 

Jason wipes his eyes as he pulls up Dick's number. He's seven months late but he needs to tell dick. The phone rings twice before there's an answer. "Jason?" Dick sounds like he just woke up, which he probably did. "You okay? Is something wrong?" Jason smiles a little. "No Dickie boy. I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Am I okay? Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I- do you want to hang out, talk about the time I missed?" 

"Yeah. Let's do that Little wing. How about we meet up at the Robin Dinner?"

"Let's do that, and Dick?"

"Yeah Jaybird?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Little wing."

**The End.**


End file.
